Various sensor technologies are known in the pressure and temperature sensing arts. In particular, various techniques have been proposed for sensing the pressure and temperature in tires and for delivering this information to the operator at a central location on the vehicle so that the operator knows that a tire is at low or high air pressure or temperature.
Such pressure sensors generally communicate with the vehicle so that the sensed pressure is displayed to the operator when the vehicle is moving, (i.e., the wheel rotating relative to the body of the vehicle). Such devices are generally relatively complex and expensive or alternatively are not particularly robust. Thus, a need clearly exists for alternatives, which are less expensive while providing more efficient sensing activities.
Conventional types of pressure and temperature sensor systems are generally categorized according to measurements, which utilize indirect or direct sensing techniques. Indirect sensors can predict or calculate pressure or temperature based upon the measurement tire dimensions or vehicle height. Direct sensing systems measure the actual pressure and temperature inside the tire by placing a sensor inside the tire. The invention described herein generally utilizes a direct measurement approach.
Some tire pressure sensor systems incorporate a sensor that is fixed to the body so no rotating electrical contact between the rotating wheel and the chassis is required. In this type of tire pressure sensing system, a sensor rod is deflected by contact with the tire sidewall when the sidewall of the tire is deformed as occurs when the tire pressure is low. This system provides an indication of low tire pressure but is not robust. For example, mud or other debris on the wheels may provide faulty readings. Furthermore, this type of system can provide an indication only when the tire pressure is reduced significantly as is necessary for significant tire bulge to occur. Clearly such a system simply cannot provide a reading of actual tire pressure.
In another form of a fixed sensor, the height of the vehicle can be detected and when the height is reduced, it is deemed tire pressure is low. However, if the tire in a rut or is parked on uneven ground, a faulty low-pressure reading is likely to be generated.
More complicated systems are capable of monitoring tire pressure. For example, some pressure sensor systems utilize a rotating encoder formed by a multipolar ring of magnetic segments of different polarity that are distributed circumferentially in a regular and alternating manner. A transmitter coil coaxial with the ring and a fixed pickup (e.g., an induction coil system) can be energized by alternating electrical current flowing through the transmitter coil to generate a magnetic field superimposed on the magnetic field created by the multipolar ring generates a signal picked up and delivers a signal relating the rotating characteristic of the wheel and thus, the state of the tire.
Some tire pressure systems also utilize a wheel system wherein each sensor on each wheel is provided with a radio transmitter that transmit the information on tire pressure, etc. from the wheel to a radio receiver on the body of the vehicle and this transmitted signal is decoded to provide information on tire pressure etc. and makes it available to the operator. Conventional wireless systems, however, are not durable and are expensive to design and produce, usually require batteries to operate
The present inventors have concluded that a need exists for an improved compact tire pressure design that includes wireless sensing capabilities, while implemented via a practical and low cost design solution, which is not available in present tire pressure sensing systems and devices. In particular, the present inventors believe that the use of a SAW sensing element can provide a practical and low cost solution to the problems inherent with conventional systems. The present inventors believe that a solution to the aforementioned problems involves the combination of microstructure sensing elements, and SAW technology. This design is disclosed in greater detail herein.